emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7915 (22nd August 2017)
Plot Rhona wakes up and panics when she sees Pierce lying in bed next to her. She jolts upright and is relieved that Pierce is not actually there. Megan and Charity go through the final plans to frame Frank. Marlon has dropped Leo back at Smithy Cottage. Paddy assures Rhona that he told Marlon that he was only making a cup of tea so he doesn't suspect anything. Rhona states she isn't sorry about last night although Pierce is still in the way so she has decided to visit him. Lydia shows off the hand-made dress she made for Eliza. Frank asks David to be his best man at the blessing. Priya finds depressed Leyla stuffing her face with sugared almonds so suggests they head into town. Rishi approaches Frank in the café and reveals that he's discovered that time-share property development firm went bankrupt six months ago. Frank is stunned. Paddy talks to a lamb about his night with Rhona, stating he wants to be with her so badly. At the same time, Rhona is at the prison visiting Pierce. Pierce says he isn't proud of his behaviour. He explains he's been having counselling which has made him see how his insecurity played a part in their relationship. He says he wishes he kept up the anger management as he didn't realise he was capable of what he did. Pierce apologises to Rhona, claiming what he did is the biggest mistake he's ever made. Frank tries to get to the bottom of what's going on with the property developers but the language barrier is causing issues. Kerry admits to Bernice that it was Dan's brother Daz who she saw yesterday but she hasn't told Dan. Pierce talks about his experiences behind bars, admitting he's struggling. Rhona can see Pierce is still trying to manipulate and control her so calls him a "Sad, pathetic, delusional man". She declares she's going to live the rest of her life the best she can, before she walks out. In the pub, Bob and Nell bond over both losing children. Dan brags to Rishi about his obstacle course win yesterday. Bernice encourages Kerry to tell Dan about Daz. Rhona returns from the prison to find Paddy gardening with Leo. Paddy is pleased that the visit helped Rhona and they head inside to talk. Megan is alarmed when Frank tells her the development company has gone bust. Panicked Megan orders Frank to leave it with her. Paddy hopes to start again with Rhona and vows to wait until she's in the right place for them to become a family again. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer Guest cast None. Locations *Smithy Cottage - Master bedroom, kitchen and front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown field *HMP Hotten - Visiting room *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Last appearance of Pierce Harris until 23rd January 2020. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,190,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes